Escape
by rosaji
Summary: What happens when a confession goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**ESCAPE**

Hi guys ! So I know that I haven't finished my other stories but I'm currently working on them, I apologize for the delay. The next chapter of unknown destiny is in the works and will be out soon so be on the look out. For now I leave you with this new story.

Reviews are always welcome.

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

 ********Chapter 1********

Rin was in the village with Kagome working on their herb garden. Inuyasha like always was sitting on top of the tree.

Inuyasha was looking at his wife, she was talking to Rin about the different herbs she use to heal, his eyes then moved to Rin. She looked normal to others, he had to admit she was excellent at hiding her feelings, if he hadn't heard or seen what happen between her and his brother he would be clueless like always about people's feelings. He still couldn't understand her behavior, she looked happy as always during the day but at night he could hear her sob and smelled her tears and then in the morning she was her happy self again. He didn't say anything afraid that he will say the wrong thing and make things worse so he just watched her, he will protect her from now on, he won't let anyone hurt her in any way, she was like the little sister he never had and he cared deeply for her even if he won't show it.

He remembered the last time his brother came to the village, Rin was so happy she had turned 15 and was happy because Sesshomaru had promised to give her the choice of staying in the village or leaving with him. Unfortunately Rin at the moment she told him that she will follow him always she also confessed her feelings for his brother, something the Demon Lord was not ready for so he dismissed it saying "ridiculous" and left, leaving her there staring at the empty space where he was sitting. Tears started to run down her cheeks, Inuyasha was shocked seen what had just happened, he knew that she admired his brother but LOVE HIM! that was another thing. Kagome had said something like that to him a while ago but he never saw anything to prove it, so he let it go but when that happen he didn't know what to do, so he just stayed where he was until Rin dried her tears with her kimono sleeve and walked back to her hut with the saddest face he had ever seen.

Inuyasha was so angry he wanted to go hurt his brother so bad for hurting her, a wonderful girl like Rin deserved to be happy and his brother just crushed her heart and left her there. He went to patrol the area hoping he will find him and beat him up to pulp but he had no luck. When he came back for dinner Rin was at his home with his pack looking like nothing had happed, he was shocked and decided to observe her for a few days and see what happen. He thought that maybe what happed was for the best.

Time went by and he noticed that Sesshomaru didn't come his brother will come every month before but it had been already 6 month and he hadn't return. Rin had chosen not to say anything about what happen so he respected her decision, when she was asked if he had come to visit she just said that he was probably busy with his Lord duties and had no time. Each time she was asked he could see the hurt in her eyes, he wondered if he should tell Kagome but knowing her she will make a big deal about it and she will SIT him all day for not saying anything before and Rin will probably be upset that everyone knew, so again he decided not to say anything and continue watching her.

Inuyasha was pulled out from his thoughts by a weird scent, he started sniffing the air he could smell demons not only one or two but dozens. He looked at Kagome that had stood up sensing danger.

"Kagome warn the village they need to be ready, hide the women and kids" Inaysha shouted running to the direction they were coming.

"Inuyasha! You can't do this alone!" she shouted and ran to sound the emergency bell to alert the villagers.

Sango and Miroku where on Kirara already following Inuyasha to help protect the village.

Kagome took her kids and Rin took Sango's, they started heading for the shrine. Kagome put a barrier around the shrine once the villagers where all there.

They watched the battle happening. When it was done Kagome took down the shield and they all returned to the village.

"What happen? Why they attacked? " Kagome asked

"We are not sure Kagome, it was strange" Sango responded

"They were weak demons we have nothing to worry about. All this made me hungry? What are we eating?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha! I was protecting the village I had no time to cook!" Kagome shouted

"Protecting? I only saw you standing there doing nothing" Inuyasha responded

"inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome"

"SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT" Kagome shouted

Inuyasha slammed on the grown after that several times "hey! Kagomeeeeeeeeee" Inuyasha shouted between impacts

Rin giggled at their behavior it was always fun to watch, while she passed the baby to Sango. "ok guys I need to go, bye!"Rin said heading to her hut.

All the villagers also returned to their homes seen that the danger was gone.

Rin got to her hut and made her food and ate, she cleaned what she needed to clean and decided to go for a walk. The weather was so nice and everything was blooming she loved this season. Walking up the hill and taking a seat by the tree she starred at the beautiful view, she wonders what was out there. Will I ever see anything else other than the village? Will her life end here, alone in the village, taking care of her friends children and never experiencing a love like they had , the warm of the arms of the men she loved or the joy of been a mother and seen her children grow. She had always been alone, until he came to her life and she foolishly felt in love, she always knew he will never want her , she was a human and even with all the training she had from Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha she was still a weak human that could defend herself. Maybe if she hadn't confessed and just be content with his company things will be different but there was no way to fix what she did and he hasn't even come to visit, every month that passed she lost hope more and more. She closed her eyes thinking about her Lord , she loved him but she understood loved sometimes was unrequired and all she wanted was the best for him, she smiled and wished he would find someone worthy of him.

She stood up and started walking toward her hut and then she heard a noise coming from the forest, she turned around to see what it was when a black tall figure came out from the trees, Rin's eyes went wide when she saw all the blood that was dripping from the demon mouth…she turned around and started running away from the village, she didn't want anyone to be hurt so she decided to drive the demons away and possibly fight some and if she was lucky she could handle the demon or may be Inuyasha will come to help her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…...**

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review or just what you have in your head….Thanks for reading!

Published 1/25/16


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCAPE**

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

 **Thanks for the reviews, they are really appreciated.**

 ********CHAPTER 2********

Rin continued running, she kept looking back once in a while. She was lucky that the demon was injured and was slower than her. She suddenly felt something behind her, she turn to see Inuyasha behind her, she kept running to find a place to take cover while he took care of the demon.

From behind some trees she saw him battle the big demon; she felt very cold and started shivering. She felt someone breathing behind her, she took a blade from her obi and tuned to attack she was able to slice his throat and ran while the demon lay on the floor dead. While she ran she didn't notice a rock and she stumbled falling into the dead eaters well. The well have had not been use since Kagome came back; it had stop working as a passage from her time to the feudal era. Rin hit the bottom of the well with a huff.

She could still hear Inuyasha fighting but something told her that he was fighting more demons now, she decided after a while of trying to get out of the well to wait, she had no energy now and she had lost her blade.

It was the best thing she can do now, with no weapons she couldn't help, so she sat down, she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs …she waited. She found that the noises where louder and for what she heard Sango and Miroku were also there. She wonder what was happening ,why the attacks where happening, if Lord Sesshomaru was here he would have kill all of them by now. Those thoughts brought sadness, she will never see him again and her lord didn't come back after what she said.

Again she started thinking what she will do now that she was alone, she let out a sigh and leaned her head on her knees, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

When she woke up she heard no noises but she was still in the well. 'May be Inuyasha was so tired that he didn't even bother taking her out before he went to rest or he forgot she was there'.

Rin then started to climb out the well, once she reached the top she was shocked to see that she was in a hut an old men staring at her "demon!, demon! it came from the well" he shouted throwing her some sutras. A boy and a women came out from a big hut, both looking at her. The boy and the mother wore weird clothing.

" Good morning, I apologize for my grandpa's behavior he thinks anyone can be a demon if they come from the well" Sota said figuring out that happened

" uhhh hello" Rin said awkwardly

" oh dear! come into the house you look scared and confused" Ms. Hirurashi said

Rin followed the women and her son, even when the grandfather kept complaining that she was a demon and they needed to kill her.

Rin was surprised with the hut's interior it was so nice she had never seen something so beautiful.

Ms. Higurashi brought her to the kitchen and Rin was speechless of the space and how easy they made fire. They just moved some round thing to the side and fire came out form the top and they set the pot on top of it. After tea was done Sota everyone st down .

"so tell me are you from where Kagome is?"

"Kagome! You know her?" Rin said shocked

" yes dear, she is my daughter. I haven't seen her in a while, she hasn't come back" Ms. Higurashi said sadly.

Rin understood why she looked familiar "oh! I see now. I was hiding in the well I don't know how I got here do. The well hasn't worked since Kagome went back, Kagome and Inuyasha had tried to use it but it never worked. I'm sorry"

"don't worry dear I understand, she's happy right?! So that is what counts"

Rin smiled "yes she is very happy, I'm sure she misses you. She married Inuyasha, they have 2 sons."

"I'm a grandma! Oh I'm a grandma!" she said with some tears in her eyes.

"yes , Aiko and Akihito are great boys and they are so cute they have those ears on top of their head that makes you want to pull them all the time" Rin said they were adorable kids

"So they look like inuyasha then"

"Aiko looks more like Inuyasha , he has silver hair and golden eyes but has Kagome's temper. Akihito had black hair with some silver streaks and golden eyes also but he acts like Inuyasha all the time. He goes around with a wooden sword pretending to slay all the bad demons like his father"

Kagome's family sat there hearing Rin talk about Kagome and her family, it has been the first news they had in years.

"so dear , what is your name?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"Rin"

"that is a beautiful name"

"Thank you, Ms Higurashi do you think I will be able to go back? can you explain me how Kagome returned?" Rin asked worried

"she just got in the well and she disappeared" Sota said and his mom nodded.

" I have to give it a try, I have to go back" Rin said walking back to the well.

After trying several times and staying there for the well to work, Rin looked up to see Kagome's family. "Maybe I have to say something?" Rin asked

" I don't remember Kagome saying anything, do you?" Ms. Higurashi asked her son

"no , she only said good bye!" Sota said

"she said she was leaving" Grandpa Higurashi said sadly

Rin tried saying good bye or anything related, she thought of her friends that she wanted to see and the things she needed to do still but nothing worked. Tears started going down her cheeks, she will never be able to see them.

Ms Higurashi went down the well and hugged her "dear lets go back home, maybe you need to rest and recover some energy, it might work later. You'll try tomorrow again."

When they got out of the well she was taken to Kagome's room, where she was given some 'pajamas' to sleep , after she changed her clothing she was tucked in the bed by Kagome's mother and went to sleep hoping she will be able to go back tomorrow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…...**

 **Updated 2.1.16**

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCAPE**

 **I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I won't be at my job right now.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **.**

 *********** **Chapter 3** ***********

 ******Feudal era******

Inuyasha and the gang where still looking for Rin, the villagers were also helping them.

"Where did that brat go?" Inuyasha complained

"Inuyasha maybe she was taken" Kagome said

"No, her trail ends around the well but she's not there"

Kagome gasped "Inuyasha ! do you think the well is working again?"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome in shock.

"That could be but I didn't see any light or anything energy from the well" Miroku said

"I'm going to try" Kagome said going in the well, after waiting a while she got out. "It seems that is not working" she said disappointed

"I'll try" Inuyasha said but nothing happened either.

"Maybe the ones that escaped took her with them, they could have use something to erase her scent and trail so you didn't follow" Sango said.

"that is possible, I heard that it could be done" Miroku said

Inuyasha then turned knowing his brother was there

"where is she?" Sesshomaru asked

"You bastard! Leave before I kill you!" Inuyasha shouted

"Where is she?" he growled

Inuyasha took his sword out "why do you care? She is mine to protect now "

Sesshomaru got angrier at that statement; he had tried to come every month to visit but after her confession for once in his life he wasn't sure how to act towards her. He was trying to sort out his feelings for her. He wanted to go back to Edo and change things but he couldn't do it. Then then the rumors that Edo had been attacked several times in the past months got to him, every time that he thought of coming to see her and to protect her from those weaker demons he remembered that Inuyasha would be there and he didn't needed to waste his time. Until today something strong was pulling him to come back, to find her before he would never see her again. He was scared, for the 2nd time in his life he was scared to lose her and not be able to bring her back.

When he got close to her village he didn't feel her presence anywhere and her scent was fading. So of course he searched for his half-brother to get an explanation. When he told him that she now belonged to him he thought he was going to lose his mind and wanted to rip the half-breed in pieces.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Where is Rin?"

Kagome was sensing Sesshomaru's dangerous demonic aura, it made her shiver and usually she wasn't scared at him. "We can't find her Sesshomaru, we have been looking for her for hours and nothing"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother "were where you?"

"You bastard! I was protecting her and the village!"

"Useless half breed!" Sesshomaru growled

"Why you ….."

"Inuyasha stop! There is no time to waste we need to find her" Kagome said

"but that bastard…"

"Inuyasha, Rin could be in danger, what if we can't get her back?" Kagome said

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed and started sniffing. He was sure the trail ended in the well, when Sesshomaru stood next to the well he got his confirmation. He jumped in there was no other scent in there, had the well took her somewhere without them noticing, but where?

"we need to find a way to use the well again, but the other thing is figuring out where it took her?" Inuyasha said

"are you sure she wasn't taken?" Kagome asked

"no even with all the scents here is clear that the last place she was at was at the bottom of the well" Inuyasha asked

"maybe it took her to my time, if it did she will be fine, my family can take care of her while we get her back" Kagome responded

"but what if it didn't?" Sango asked

" well Rin is a strong girl , I'm sure that she will be able to defend herself while we get her back" Kagome stated confident that Rin will be ok

Sesshomaru was getting impatient he didn't understand what they were talking about " Miko, explain"

Kagome knowing Sesshomaru for all this years didn't even complain at his lacks of manners, the use of the well was something that her group only knew so he for sure wouldn't understand. Kagome proceeded to explained things to her brother in-law. When she finished explaining Sesshomaru stood up and walked away.

Kagome turned to see her husband unsure of what to do. Inuyasha also turned and started walking towards the village. The small group silently followed him, all of them lost in their owns thoughts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!

 **UPDATED 2.8.16**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCAPE**

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA** , **is obvious but I just have to say it**

 ********Chapter 4********

Inuyasha and the gang ended up at the old miko's hut.

"hello Kaede!" Kagome said

"good day" said the old Miko looking around for Rin "where is Rin?"

"the brat jumped into the well and disappeared" Inuyasha answered

"oh my! Kagome, can you go after her?" Kaede asked

"I tried but nothing happen"

"Lady Kaede, is there a way to open the well?" Sango asked

"hmmm may be the monks at the old temple have the ancient scrolls. I remember my sister saying that they have information about the bone eaters well. unfortunately I cant say if it will work " Kaede answered

" Thank you , Lady Kaede" Miroko said vowing

The group left on the mission, all of them hoping Rin was well. Inuyasha huffed even if he didn't say or show affection he cared too much for Rin, she was like him, an orphan and had gone thru the same things that he went thru. He hopes she is doing well wherever she was. He promised himself he will get her back and protect her more when she returns.

 ******In the future******

The days passed, Rin continued to try to get back, she tried several times a day to go to the well and see if it worked again but nothing. Between those times she helped around the house, cleaned, help with the garden, cooked, kept grandpa Higurashi company.

Days turned to weeks and weeks in months. She kept trying, reading the information that was brought by Sota about the well from outside the shrine or the scrolls that grandpa Higurashi had. They all tried to help her in their own way and she was grateful.

She had ventured outside the shrine with Sota and Ms. Higurashi, the world had changed so much, and it was amazing. She got new clothing and got used to the box that had tiny people inside called TV and even the telephone as they call it that sent people's voice far. Life was fast and very different now. She wondered if she would have to stay here from now on. She really had nothing to come back for, no one will miss her, everybody had a life and she wasn't included in any of them, of course she will babysit the children but that was it. She felt like a burned, may be this was the life she was meant to have. She decided to learn the most she could in case she had to stay here forever.

More days passed and she was so busy learning things and helping out, that she didn't even go to the well.

Soon the shrine will have an event and she would be performing the tea ceremony and a traditional dance. She will be wearing her kimono again, after almost 4 months of not wearing it. She looked at the piece of clothing with longing in her eyes, it was the only thing she had from her Lord , the only reminder of him, that her past life existed, that he once cared and provided for her.

She dreamed of him but she had always dreamed of him before, he was like always, the most handsome male she had ever known. She wondered if he missed her or if he even knew that she was gone. She was so silly thinking that someone like him would think of her or even misses her, he must be so busy and happy to be rid of her, she was only a waste of his time. He didn't return after she confessed so he likely didn't even know she was gone, is not like he cared the same way for her like she did for him.

She looked out the window and saw the beautiful moon, a crescent moon like Lord Sesshomaru.

Tears rolled down her checks as she made her decision, she closed her eyes "Good bye my love" she whispered and she headed to bed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!

UPDATED 2.17.16


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCAPE**

 **I don't own Inuyasha**

 **Thanks for the support, reviews and all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ********CHAPTER 5*********

The next day she woke up and got ready to help at the shrine.

"Ms. Higuarshi, good morning!"

"Oh Rin! Come have breakfast, there is a lot to do today"

Rin nodded and smiled sitting down "Ms. Higurashi I think I'm not going to be able to go back. I – I have to find a way to live in this time, will you help me please"

Ms. Higurashi looked at Rin she could see the sadness but she will do anything in her power to help her, she was not replacing Kagome but she could consider her another daughter. "of course dear, you can stay her as long as you like. And we all will help you"

"Thank you" Rin said

"You are family Rin" she said placing a plate of food in front of the sad girl "we have much to buy and decorate for the festival, you'll love it"

Rin smiled and nodded, she loved festivals. She started eating, today she is going to start her new life and she had a lot to learn.

Rin saw all the decorations, and the shrine looked pretty and she couldn't wait for the event to start.

Mis Higurashi introduced Rin to Kagome's friends as her niece that had recently moved to the city. Kagome's friends were also helping with the events and they looked happy to meet her and promised to take her out to get to know the city.

By the afternoon, all the booths were set. Rin looked at them; they had different games, foods and things to sell. She was looking forward to do her part; it had been a long time since she danced in public. She had practice a lot to be able to do a good performance.

Rin started to do her makeup, she honestly hated having a white face and the red lips were so unnatural and felt she was removing her identity. Once that was done she did her hair and placed the Kanzashi that she had borrowed from Miss Higurazhi. She did owed a few hair accessories but she rarely used them, she liked her hair down and also living in a village didn't give her the opportunity to wear one often.

Rin slowly got dressed; once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different, not herself at all. In some way she would like that it would be this easy to just change and be someone else. Letting out a sigh she walked out of her room, soon she would have to start to dance.

Once she got to the side of the stage she would be performing she saw Sota and grandpa Higurashi dressed in some formal traditional clothing and going up the stage. Sota presented her. Grandpa took a seat with his Shamisen and Sota had a small drum. The music started once she was in the center of the stage. Her movements were precise and graceful. Her hand movements with her fan were admired before when she used to dance for her friends in the village. She remembered how much she practiced to please her Lord back then, now she was performing for other people. Rin felt some pressure in her chest… pain, it hurt thinking that she would never get back, she would never see him again not even from afar.

She continued dancing, until the performance was done, the people had loved it and had even come to take pictures of her and with her. Things had changed but she had to continue 'she was getting another chance at another life' she thought. Even when she felt empty, she would continue and she hoped this new life would bring her something good.

Later that evening she had performed again, she had played the Koto and people looked amazed that she at her age would be able to play it so well. She had people from a magazine and a paper come and take pictures and asked her questions about her. She wasn't sure what it all meant but she was thankful Miss Higurashi was there to help her answer.

Rin at the end of her day was happy that all tuned out well, the festival would be going on for 2 more days but she was now more confident that she would be able to do well the next 2 days.

 ******Back in the feudal era******

The group of friends had gone to the temple, the monks were helpful but there were so many scrolls that they needed to go thru that the group felt overwhelmed. It seemed the well had a mind of its own. It frustrated Inuyasha to no end, reading riddles.

"Why do they have to write things like this? It doesn't make sense, figuring things out will take forever!" he said

"Inuyasha… the information is here. The monks write like this because they don't want people to just come and have everything just handed to them. They will need time to figure things out and sometimes people give up, the reasoning also is that if you give up then you are not worth it of what you are looking for" Miroku said

"Well is stupid" he huffed grabbing another scroll "dam monks!"

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes and continue reading.

 ******in another place in the feudal era******

Jaken now was sure something was really wrong, his Lord had just came back to the palace and had gone directly to his study and had looked thru some of the more ancient scrolls and rushed out. Thinking back he now knew something was really wrong…

 _A few months back_

 _Jaken knew something was wrong…. The fact that Rin was not with them yet had troubled him, he had thought that his lord was going to bring the girl back but when his lord came back he was alone. The weird behavior started after that, his Lord was distracted; no one knew he wasn't really paying attention to things because he made sure to take care of some of the things that needed to be taken care of. It troubles him that at the meetings with the counsel he had notice his Lord not care about things. He wonders what had happen; his lord also had stopped visiting Rin after that._

 _One day they were in a meeting when his Lord just stood up and left the room, all of the counsel looked shocked. Jaken followed his lord to his study._

 _"How many attacks to edo?" his lord asked_

 _"8 since your last visit my lord. It doesn't make sense they are attacking the village knowing is under your protection. The village has been growing and flourishing, I could see someone wanting to raid the village but nothing has been taken they only destroy things and kill some of the humans, mainly girls" Jaken stopped talking and his eyes widen more if that was even possible._

 _He saw his Lord fly out of the window, a beam of white light heading towards the village._

Back to present time

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me my lord!" Jaken ran after his Lord.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!

 **Updated 3.14.16**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESCAPE**

 **I don't own Inuyasha**

 **Thanks for the support, reviews and all. I know that it has been long since I updated but work and family kept me busy, but here it is. I know is a short chapter but there's a reason for that.**

 **Oh and happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ********CHAPTER 6*********

Rin had performed the next two days at the festival, the reporters had come again and interviewed her.

She had seen the next day in the talking box the report with part of her dancing and also in the paper that had arrived for grandpa they had read the article and he cut it and paste it in a album that he kept.

Rin had started to learn about the modern world after that, she will try to make the most of this. It seemed that life had another plan for her because it seemed that her dancing and playing in the festival had captured the people's eyes.

Ms Higurashi had said it was a good opportunity for her, it payed very good and it was something she already knew what to do so she needed to take advantage of it.

So that was exactly what she did, she danced and played for festivals, private parties, restaurants.

Rin knew that she was improving day after day she thought less of her past and felt less sad. Her clients praised her and valued her as a person something she liked.

Time passed and Rin had a steady life and she made friends. Things were good, but ghost from her past were hunting her. She used to turn and see demons, even feel them but for what it seemed they were hiding . Sometimes gold eyes came to mind, like they were watching her every move but she tried to ignore it.

She couldn't say she didn't miss the past but even when she tried to go back she couldn't, she kept trying but not as frequently as before. It seemed that going back wouldn't be possible, like when Kagome tried to go back. Now Kagome belonged in the past and she belonged in the future.

Rin took that as a sign, life was telling her that her past life will never come back and she had nothing to go back for. She was not missed, well maybe the kids missed her but they will grow and forget about her. Her lord well he hadn't returned to her after her confession so he didn't miss her, she was more like an obligation than anything else and he was probably happy to get rid of her once in for all. She let out a sigh and kept walking towards her new job.  
 _Rich people_ she thought at seen the majestic mansion. She didn't understand why would people needed all that but money has been always been important in this world, that never changed.

She had been offered to picked up but she had declined, she didn't like it, for some reason she didn't like the attitude of the rich people. She had already suffered the attitude of a real demon lord and she wasn't willing to deal with more than that, and a demon lord that deserved her respect,love and loyalty but this people she owe them nothing, so she didn't put up with their attitude. They did pay her for her performance but that was it, she was providing a service and she needed to be treated with respect and if she wished to take the train and walk that was what she will do.

She was guided to the person in charge of the celebration, she was reminded when she visited her Lord in his beautiful castle in the mountains. This mansion had that feeling, she couldn't describe it well but it felt old even when it looked modern, it also gave the feeling that it was alive.

She looked around curious but trying to be discreet while she followed the servant.

"Well look, the famous Higurashi, Rin" a sugar coated voice said

Rin clearly heard the sarcasm in that statement, but decided to ignore it and just looked at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"My name is Hara, Katsumi. I'm the event coordinator. You are last in the list of performances, so you have time to get ready. The tents are there, you will remain there until you are called. Is that understood?" The annoying woman said

"Yes Miss Hara " Rin said going to the tent, she felt a chill ran thru her arms and she looked around but nothing was there, she was sure that she was been watched.

 **Somewhere in the mansion**

"Did you see her?" A woman asked

"Yes" the man answered

"Is she the one?" The woman asked

The man didn't answer he just looked outside the window

The woman let out a sigh "May be we have to stop looking"

Again he didn't answer.

"Son, does she even smell like her" she asked again

"No" he said looking down at the girl again

 **To be continued...**

Ok I hope you guys like it, i know is not much but I have already started the next chapter so things will get good...

 **Updated 2.14.17**


	7. chapter 7

**ESCAPE**

 **I don't own Inuyasha**

 **Thanks for the support, reviews and all.**

 **Ok so this chapter is my idea of the bones eater's well, I'm actually not sure what is the history or reason of existence of the well but it came so this came to my mind and I'm just going with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ********CHAPTER 7*********

"Oh Sesshomaru! You came to visit your old mother " The beautiful woman said .

Sesshomaru almost snorted at that statement, his mother hasn't aged since he was a pup or even before then "greetings mother" he nodded his head in acknowledgment, he the lord of he west would never bow not even to his mother

There was a slight movement of her head to return the greeting "To what do I owe the honor of your visit my son? And where is the human girl and the little yokai that always follow you?" She asked from her throne raising an eyebrow

"Mother I need the medow stone" Sesshomaru said refusing to answer her questions

"Oh! And why is that?" His mother asked

"Is none of your concerned mother" he responded

"My son, you really expect me to hand it over just like that. You do know that it was a gift from your father, I will not let it go not even to you"

"Mother this Sesshomaru had no time to waste, the stone" he said and he placed his hand on his sword

The demoness raised an eyebrow and smirked "willing to fight your old defenseless mother for it, this must be important "

He nodded in response, he knows his mother well and even when she complains of been a old lady and defenseless he knew better, she is fearless and matched his father's power or more, not only that he had inherited his magic from her side of the family and his mother had centuries of practice over him, she was also clairvoyant.

"Where is the human girl?" She asked

"This Sesshomaru intends to find out" Sesshomaru answered

"You lost her, I see...the well and time has taken her from you my son and there is only one way to get her back but you must make a sacrifice" she said seriously

Sesshomaru didn't respond his jaw tightened just thinking about his mistake for leaving Rin.

"Follow me" his mother said standing a gate opened and she walked thru it and he followed, the gate taking them to her personal studio.

They stood in front of a mirror as she chanted ancient words and a cloud vanished their reflection and then an image of Rin laying in a futon crying, then failing down the well, her been in different places in a different world, her dress in weird clothing, a old man he had never seen sitting next to her reading a scroll, a young man bringing her more papers (books) and Rin looking at them, her been in a kimono again dancing, playing a instrument and serving tea. The images vanished and their reflections appeared again.

"The girl looked happy my son"

"Hn"

"You can stay here and watch over her and make your decision, once you decide we'll procede" his mother said and left him .

And that he did, he continued to observe her for days, she seemed to have adapted to her new world but her eyes said different, the brightness the light was missing. The fact the she kept looking at the sky and going to the well made something inside tightened.

" have you decided?" His mother asked entering the room after a few days

"Hn"

"I see, you are your father's son in that way... like I said there is a way but there are complications"

He nodded for her to proceed.

She walked to a shelf and her fingers touched several scrolls

"Are you looking for this" Sesshomaru took the scroll out from his sleeve

"That is part of it but we also need this and hmmm this one" she grabbed a few things and placed them in the low table gesturing her son to take a sit.

"I'll start by explaining some history of the bone eater's well, I was told by my ancestors that before no demon will dare go close to it but as time passed the well was forgotten and now few know about it. The well was made by the goods when the goods and demons shared this world in the same plane. The Gods been powerful ruled the world, and the well was used to dispose of rabid demons and the ones that refused to follow the gods rules, they were punished by been vanished thru the well. When the big war between the gods and demons, the corpses, bones or whatever was left of the demons where disposed there. The Gods decided to live in a different plane then and left the demons and humans to live here. The well was sealed until demons tried to extinguish human kind, the gods interfered and gave humans powers and weapons to fight us and the well was active again and was left to the humans to use. The Gods have always liked humans and will not allow them to be extinguished, so know this my son there must be an equilibrium between demons and humans if the balance tilts to one side the gods will be back to this plane to even the difference. After the Gods gave power to the humans, the rumors started that humans were traveling to the celestial plane where only gods live to obtain this power and demons been greedy of power tried to get to the celestial plane" she paused "demons are not allowed to travel thru the well, the few that had tried and succeeded and have been able to come back had said they were lost in limbo and most of them had lost their memory for a period of time. According to some scrolls of the monks in the sacred mountains and ancient demon researchers the well is selective of those that travel thru it and there is always a reason for it to work, it was said that the well has a mind of its own" she signaled a different scroll.

Sesshomaru noticed that the text had been altered several times,the writing starting in ancient languages, Chinese and ending in hiragana, she took the scroll back and started reading

"Here you can read that there was a few premonitions about the well, all of them come from my family the first one is about the reincarnation of a powerful priestess that would come from the well to save the world from ending, that same premonition mention a half demon been able to travel thru it due to his link to the priestess and his human next one talks about a girl from the past lost in the future " she kept unrolling the scroll and her eyes slightly widen and looked at her son and a microscopic smile appeared on her face skipping a part of the text.

" The next one talks of the exception the well will make when the time comes to keep the balance in the world by allowing demons to escape the religion that could exterminate us. Another talks about the guardians and protectors of the well... humans are powerful in their own way my son , not the same way that demons are but learn to never to underestimate them. Your father thought me that" she said and handed him the ink and paper

He grabbed the brush and proceeded to write a letter to himself.

"You will need help to activate the well, where is yours father's other son?" She asked and placing her hand on top of the letter his son finished writing dropping a drop of blood and then standing to leave the room.

He took the letter and hid it, with no communication he stood and followed his mother out of the room, giving a last look at the mirror to see Rin dancing.

' This Sesshomaru promises to get you back ' he said and turned in to a white light to follow his mother

 *******at the village *******

"Inuyasha stop complaining!" Kagome shouted

"That was a waste of time, we were there for days just to read about idiots trying to activate the well and get stuck there. Symbols that had no meaning and words that are so old even the monks couldn't decipher" he huffed and then shoved some noodles into his mouth

"Have you no heart Inuyasha! What if Rin is stuck there, in the nothing?! How are we getting her out? Huh?" Kagome said upset, tears started running down her cheeks, not only hers but their pups started to cry also.

Inuyasha's ears flattened seen his upset mate and pups. Dinner was silent after that until a familiar scent reached his nose and he exited their home and ran toward the direction of the scent.

"Why are you here bastard?!" Inuyasha shouted

"So this one is my mate and the human princess son" Sesshomaru's mother said going around Inuyasha looking at him curiously "big resemblance to InuTashio, and those are interesting " she said touching his ears that flickered at her touch

"Hey lady! Don't touch the ears!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped back to avoid her touch

"Sesshomaru! Why are you here? And why bring her here with you ?" Inuyasha placing his hand on his sword ready to attack

"Inuyasha ! Stop it! " Kagome shouted at her mate and then to her brother in law "Sesshomaru have you found something about Rin?"

"His mate and pups" Sesshomaru's mother stated, she sniffed "interesting choice of mate and the pups are quarter pups but their demon blood is strong and they have spiritual powers" she looked at her dead husband son " you should be proud "

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome flushed.

"Miko my son is too proud to ask for your help so this one has come here to do that for him, for the sake of my son and our clan we need to get my son's destined mate back before is too late. As part of the guardian family of the well you are able to allow passage, this old woman asks for your help to get her back?"

"My lady we will help in all we can but the information we obtained at the monastery is limited and there some we were unable to read " Kagome responded

"That won't be a problem for me, please show them to this one" Sesshomaru's mother said

They walked to their home and Kagome gave the scrolls and went to make tea.

"Hmmm we need a few things to perform the spell. Good thing I came prepared " she said getting a tiny pouch from he obi.

Kagome looked at the small pouch wondering what could fit there while serving the tea.

Inuyasha looked intrigued about it and didn't let his eyes wondered from it.

"We need this and this, oh! And we can't forget this, very important " the mother said getting things out

"I could have use one of those back when we traveled " Kagome said to her husband, amazed that so much was stored in that tiny pouch and she had to carry a huge and heavy backpack back then.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said.

"Oh this thing, a traveler's pack, very common thing" the lady explained

"I never seen one before" Kagome said, Inuyasha agreed

"Well things change and this one hasn't been out much so possibly is not as common as before. This one will gift you one as a thank you for your assistance" she said still getting things out

"Oh that is not necessary, we want Rin back. We are willing to help" Kagome said

 *****with Rin*****

She was still waiting for all the performances to be completed, she was getting inpatient but knew by just the people that this event was important.

"Higurashi-san time to take the stage" the coordinator assistant said she nodded and followed the assistant

She heard her name and she took the stage, listening to the music she started her dance ... a shiver went down her back and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or her inner desires but she was sure she had heard her lords voice as a faint whisper "This Sesshomaru promises to get you back "

She smiled sadly and closed her eyes and continued dancing ... she wished to see him again were her thoughts before she focused again on her dance.

 **To be continued...**

 **Updated 5.8.17**

Well there you have it , hope it makes sense and that you guys like it. Let me know your thoughts, thanks !


End file.
